This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Damage or disease that affects the integral structure of a bone or other structures, may lead to neurologic impairment or loss of structural support integrity with possible permanent damage to the surrounding soft tissue and adjacent neurologic, vascular and systemic structures. Maintaining or reestablishing anatomic spacing within a bone structure or other structural tissue is critical to ensuring continued functionality and mobility of the patient and avoidance of long-term serious neurological, vascular or other systemic impairments. Please note that the terms “implant” and “device” may be used interchangeably and have the same meaning herein.